Herb patch
Herb patches are Farming patches in which players can grow herbs. Herbs are primarily used in the Herblore skill. Most herb patches also have a compost bin, a tool leprechaun, an allotment and a flower patch nearby. All herbs take 80 minutes to grow before you can harvest them. Each patch requires one seed to begin growing that herb type. There are herb patches in the following locations: *South of Falador *West of Port Phasmatys *North of Catherby *In Hemenster (north of East Ardougne) *A disease-free patch in Trollheim (upon completion of My Arm's Big Adventure) *South-east corner of Great Kourend's Hosidius House (disease free with 50% Hosidius favour) *West branch of the Farming Guild just north of the Kebos Swamps (45 Farming & 60% Hosidious favor) *Harmony Island (upon completion of the Elite Morytania Diary) *A disease-free patch in Weiss (upon completion of Making Friends with My Arm) Herb table The following Herbs can be grown in a herb patch: Equipping the magic secateurs increases herb harvest. Locations and optimal methods of travels Full list of all patches and closest teleports can be found here. Fastest fairy rings access guide can be found here. Note: Remember that many of these methods of travel have various requirements so do click on their links to know more about the requirements and additional useful information. *Travelling to the Ardougne patch can be done via: ** Fastest way: Ardougne cloak 2/3/4's direct teleport to the patch. ***Ardougne cloak 2 provides three teleports per day. ***Ardougne cloak 3 provides five teleports per day. ***Ardougne cloak 4 provides unlimited teleports. **Skills necklace or Fishing Guild Teleport (Lunar spellbook) to teleport to the Fishing Guild and travel east to the patch. **Combat bracelet teleport to the Ranging Guild and travel south to the patch. **Fairy ring to the Legends' Guild and travel west to the patch. **Quest point cape teleport to outside the Legends' Guild and travel west to the patch. *Teleporting to the Catherby patch can be done via: **'Fastest way:' Catherby Teleport in the Lunar spellbook and travel north to the patch. **Camelot Teleport (Standard spellbook) or Camelot teletab and then walk east to get there. **House teleport (Standard spellbook) or House teletab and enter your Camelot portal in your Portal Chamber and then walk east to get there. *Teleporting to the southern Falador patch can be done via: **'Fastest way:' Explorer's ring 2/3/4 s' direct teleport to the cabbage farm and travel slightly north to the patch. ***Explorer's ring 2 provides three teleports per day. ***Explorer's ring 3/4 provides unlimited teleports. **Amulet of glory teleport to Draynor Village and travel northwest until you are south of a cabbage farm. Go travel north through the cabbage farm to get to the patch. *Travelling to the Port Phasmatys patch can be done via: **'Fastest way:' Ectophial to Ectofuntus and travel west to get there. **Fairy ring network to the Haunted Woods ( ) and travel north to get to the patch. *Travelling to the Trollheim patch can be done via: **'Fastest way:' Stony basalt teleport or Troll Stronghold teleport via teleport portal in your POH. ***Trollheim Teleport in the Standard spellbook or Trollheim tablet. ****After you have teleported to the top of the mountain, travel west down the mountain to the Troll's outdoor camp. Travel north and along the curved ramp to the Troll Stronghold entrance. Then either: *****Enter into the stronghold. Inside the stronghold, travel south until you see a door leading west. Go through it and travel north until you see a ladder. Climb it to the roof and travel north to the patch. Note: You must have completed the quest My Arm's Big Adventure in order to use this ladder. *****If you have 73 Agility and have completed the Fremennik Hard Diary, you can take the shortcut directly to the rooftop patch by climbing the rocks. *Travelling to the Weiss patch can be done via: **'Fastest way: 'Icy basalt teleport then walk slightly south. **Travel with Larry's boat located north-east of Rellekka to Weiss (the fastest way to get to Larry's boat is by using the Fairy ring network code and then heading west). Go through the cave entrance located east when you arrive. Finally, cross the little boulder located south-west of the hole (from the cave entrance of Weiss). *Travelling to the Harmony Island patch can be done via: **'Fastest way': Harmony Island Teleport with the Arceuus spellbook or a Harmony island teleport tablet. This requires 60% favour in the Arceuus House and 65 Magic. The tablet, however, requires no Arceuus favour or magic level. Both teleports, however, will require The Great Brain Robbery quest. *Travelling to the Hosidius House farming patch can be done via: **'Fastest way': Xeric's talisman teleport to Xeric's Glade, which will teleport you just north-east of the herb patch. **Teleport to player-owned house at Great Kourend. Then run south-east to the patch. **Teleport to the Tithe Farm minigame. Then run south to the patch. **Using the Teleport to Kourend spell and then running south-east to the patch. **Teleporting to the spirit tree patch and running south-east (requires 83 Farming and a spirit tree seed). See also *Farming/Patch locations Category:Farming